Lea Michele
Lea Michele est une chanteuse et actrice américaine. Elle fait partie du casting de la saison 1 de Scream Queens dans le rôle de Hester « Neckbrace » Biographie Lea Michele est née le 29 août 1986 sous le nom complet de Lea Michele Sarfati, dans le Bronx, à New York. Elle a grandi à Tenafly dans le New Jersey et suit sa scolarité au Tenifly High Scool. Elle est ensuite admisethumb à la prestigieuse Tisch School of The Arts à la New York University mais décide de continuer à monter sur scène. C'est en 1995 qu'elle commence comme enfant acteur dans la comédie musicale Les Misérables ''en tant que doublure de Cosette. Ce rôle lancera sa carrière. Elle participe ensuite à plusieurs autres comédies musicales dont ''Ragtime en 1998 et Un violon sur le toit en 2004. A 14 ans, elle apparaît dans L’Éveil du Printemps, le Nouveau Musical, et sera nommée pour le Drama Desk Award pour son rôle de Wendla Bergman. Elle audthumb|leftitionne ensuite pour la nouvelle série de la FOX, Glee, et sera retenue pour le rôle de Rachel Berry. Pour ce rôle, elle a été nommée aux Golden Globes et aux Satellite Awards. Lea se fait également une place au cinéma. Elle était à l'affiche de New Year's Eve (décembre 2011), par le réalisateur de Valentine's Day, avec Ashton Kutcher, Robert de Niro, Jessica Biel, Zac Efron, et Hillary Swank notamment. Elle participe aussi sur deux chansons de la BO du film, dont un duo avec Jon Bon Jovi. (Écoute de "Auld Lang Syne") En 2012, elle prête sa voix à Dorothy dans le dessin animé Dorothy Of Oz. Elle devient également la nouvelle égérie de la marque Candie's, puis celle de la marque de maquillage, L'Oréal Paris. Son premier livre Brunette Ambition est sorti le 20 mai 2014. Depuis le 3 mars, son album "Louder" est disponible à la vente et rencontre un grand succès, se plaçant premier aux charts iTunes dans divers pays. Le premier single "Cannonball", écrit par Sia, est sorti le 10 décembre. La chanson a fait son entrée à la 75ème place au top Billboard Hot 100.thumb Elle travaille sur son second livre qui devrait sortir à l'automne 2015. Elle commence à travailler sur son second album. Elle espère qu'il sortira en 2015. L'été de cette même année elle annonce une tournée pour l'album Louder. Elle apparaît dans l'épisode 14 de la saison 7 de la série Sons Of Anarchy, "Smoke ‘em if You Got ‘em". Elle joue Gertie une serveuse dans un relai routier et mère célibataire qui est connectée à Gemma (Katey Sagal) durant un moment difficile. L'épisode a été diffusé le 14 octobre 2014. Elle fait parti du casting de la nouvelle série de Ryan, Ian et Brad "Scream Queens". Elle comptera 15 épisodes et débutera à l'automne 2015. La première saison aura pour sujet, une série de meurtres sur un campus universitaire. Son personnage s'appelle Brittany. Elle fera partie du prochain casting du film dirigé par William H.Macy et réalisé par Keith Kjarval. Le tournage commencera le 27 avril 2015. Filmographie Cinéma * Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night (1998) * Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (2011) * New Year's Eve (2011) * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014) * The Layover (2016) * Bollywood Superstar Monkey (2017) Télévision * Third Watch (2000) * Glee (2009-15) * The Simpsons (2010) * The Cleveland Show (2011) * The Glee Project (2012) * Inside the Actor's Studio (2012) * Top Chef (2013) * Sons of Anarchy (2014) * Scream Queens (2015) Théâtre * Les Misérables (1995-96) * Ragtime (1997-99) * Fiddler on the Roof (2004-05) * The Diary of Anne Frank (2005) * Hot and Sweet (2006) * Spring Awakening (2006-08) * Les Misérables (2008) Discographie * Louder (2014) Récompense 2007 * Broadway.com Audience Award - Meilleure actrice dans un rôle principal, Révélation féminine et Meilleur couple sur scène avec sa future co-star de Glee ''Jonathan Groff pour ''L’Éveil du Printemps. 2008 * Grammy Award '- Meilleur album pour une comédie musicale avec le reste de la troupe pour ''L’Éveil du Printemps. 2009 * '''Satellite Award - Meilleure actrice pour dans une comédie ou une comédie musicale pour Glee. 2010 * Screen Actor Guild Award '- Meilleure distribution dans une comédie ou une comédie musicale pour ''Glee. * '''Glamour - Élue femme de l'année. 2012 * Glamour Award 2012 Women Of the Year : '''l'actrice Tv américaine de l'année * '''Teen Choice Awards : '''Actrice comique de l'année * '''Do Something Award : Star TV féminine 2013 * People's Choice Awards - Actrice TV comédie de l'année * Teen Choice Awards - Actrice TV comique de l'année 2014 * People's Choice Awards - Actrice TV comédie de l'année - Nomination * People's Choice Awards - "Favorite TV Gal Pals", Rachel & Santana (Pezberry) * Dorian Awards - TV Musical Performance of the Year pour "Make You Feel My Love" - Nomination * Teen Choice Awards - Actrice TV comique de l'année * Young Hollywood Awards - Coolest Crossover Artist - Nomination * 'E!'s 2014 Best. Ever. TV Awards! -' meilleure actrice comique * Teen Icon Awards - Iconic TV Actress - Nomination * Celeb Gone Good pour la campagne "Breast cancer campaign with Evian natural spring water" - Nomination Galerie Louder lea.png Lea-michelle-press-2014-650b.jpg Lea-michele-20090928-538450.jpg Lea and jonathan.jpg Lea and cory couple.jpg Lea.jpg 041811 lea michele 544110418181436.jpg 0813-lea michele bd.jpg Catégorie:Casting Catégorie:Saison 1